Chapter 2
After Charles seizes Saya, he impales Hagi with his own dagger. But he is surprised to see that Saya isn't fully awakened yet. Kai tries to hit Charles but in vain. Seeing that Saya shows anxiety for Kai, Charles attempts to hurt him to bring out the savage Saya. However, Hagi smashes Charles with his cello case and then grabs Saya and Kai to make their escapade. Later Charles looks over the info on Saya's family gathered by Van Argiano. He comes up with a masterplan. When Saya, Hagi and Kai joins with the other Red Shield members, they head towards the hospital where Julia works. They reach there to see it engulfed in flames and a derranged, unconscious body of Julia lying in front of it; a message engraved on her chest saying, Riku is kidnapped and if Saya wants him, she should visit Vietnam. George finally spills the beans about Saya when the two of them are alone at their house. A year ago, he was left there by the Red Shield with only a gun to wait for the awakening of 'the weapon'. He went to the crypt and found her out of the cocoon. He didn't have the courage to shoot her and brought her over instead. As her stomach growled, he thought food might stop her from slaughtering him and he cooked up a meal. Saya jumped on him and rushed past to the food and devoured them. The innocent and cute look she had made him rethink. He adopted Saya and raised her along with Kai and Riku. After hearing the story, Saya tells it's departing time as she will go with David and others to look for Riku in Vietnam. Kai wants to join and although Lewis and Julia express their doubts, David agrees to take him along 'cause he thinks Saya needs Kai. The group reaches Hanoi. Their only lead is blue rose which according to Julia, the kidnapper took care to make out of paper and lay around her before taking off. They search in the flower market but no variety of blue roses are found. Finally, Saya spots a girl with a basket full of blue roses. She grabs hold of her and the girl is then taken for a free lunch while being questioned. She is revealed to be Mui, a village girl and the blue roses are marketed by the pharmaceutical company that funds their village. She agrees to take Saya and gang there. So, they journey to Mui's village which happens to be linked with Saya's past. Meanwhile, Solomon is sent by Amshel to bring Charles under control. Solomon threatens Charles of going further out of command and leaves him. Riku wakes up to find a derranged Charles; wondering where he is, Riku mistakes Charles as Saya's friend when he mentions that Saya will come. Riku behaves friendly with Charles who is surprised. They spend some time together researching over a peacock moth Riku takes interest in. Elsewhere Van contacts the villagers to handover Saya in return for facilities. Mui overhears the villagers talking about luring Saya to kill her and decides to save her. Diva's recorded song is played as per Solomon's order and villagers start transforming to chiropterans. They attack both the hut where Red Shield members are as well as run after Saya and Mui. An unarmed Saya is aided by Hagi but then Mui starts to transform too. At first, Saya couldn't think of killing her and tries to evade. Back in the village, backups from Red Shield base are sent to help out but they are outnumbered. David receives a major injury protecting Kai. Saya finally decides to fight and drinks enough of Hagi's blood to go fighting mode as well as recall the massacre she made out of the very village during Vietnam War. She slaughters Mui and helps out Red Shield by killing every single chiropteran single-handedly. As she carries on her dance with the blood-soaked blade, Solomon watches her with admiration behind the tv screens. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Blood+ Manga